A Wild Wife
by pandamwuchan
Summary: memiliki isteri yang tomboy dan begitu liar. Harus membuat Athrun berpikir 1001 cara untuk menjinakkannya. "Kau ingin apa haa?" "Cobalah untuk bersikap sedikit lembut, Cagalli."


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, dan dapat menyebabkan otak menggila(?)

* * *

**WILD WIFE**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

* * *

Athrun saat ini sedang duduk merenung sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Matanya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyusuri pemandangan indah yang terdampar di hadapannya.

Kemudian Athrun menutup matanya rapat-rapat meresapi udara sejuk, mencoba untuk merilekskan segala pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu ketenangannya.

Lalu, jauh di alam pikirannya. Terbayanglah sesosok gadis yang berdiri dengan tegap membelakanginya. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang cerah, secerah matahari dan mata amber yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut untuk mencintainya. Ya, dialah gadis pujaan hatinya, Cagalli Yula Athha, atau yang lebih tepatnya telah menjadi istri tercintanya.

Istrinya itu adalah gadis, oh tidak...tidak... Tapi seorang wanita, ya... wanita yang berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Karena istri Athrun cenderung bersikap tomboy, tegas dan memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Meskipun istrinya terkadang bisa saja menjadi sangat rapuh, dan juga cengeng. Dan dari sisi itulah yang membuat Athrun memilih untuk setia berada di sampingnya, menjaganya dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya.

Dan istrinya juga wanita spesial yang pernah ada di dunia. Sebab Istri Athrun mencintai dan sangat dicintai oleh banyak orang. Mengingat pekerjaannya yang adalah seorang Presiden ORB, yang merupakan sebuah negara netral yang memiliki idealisme kuat yang diturunkan langsung dari pemimpin terdahulunya.

Jika dipikir, banyak orang menganggap Athrun beruntung telah mendapatkannya. Dia ternilai begitu sempurna di mata orang-orang. Tak heran jika banyak sekali para pria yang iri pada Athrun. Padahal, mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai Cagalli nya.

Namun Athrun mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Cagalli, segalanya, termasuk sifat _liar _nya.

Benar... Cagalli adalah istri yang sangat liar baginya. Dan itu merupakan tantangan terberat Athrun sebagai suami. Karena disaat para suami memikirkan cara untuk merayu istrinya, tapi tidak dengan Athrun. Athrun malah mencari cara untuk menaklukannya.

Ya, cara menaklukannya... Yang sampai saat ini belum Athrun temukan.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

PRANG...

Athrun segera beranjak dari tempatnya yang berada di lantai dua, ketika ia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dari bawah sana.

Athrun sudah menduga, pasti ini ulah'nya' dan juga 'dia'.

"Athrun-sama..."

Athrun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Ternyata dia adalah Myrna. Mendengar Myrna memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu panik. Athrun mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Seketika mulut Athrun terbuka, begitu sampai di sana. Athrun melihat istrinya sedang menghabiskan waktunya di minggu hari bersama dengan putra semata wayangnya, Alexander Zala.

Bukan karena apa, tapi Athrun termangu karena melihat pecahan kaca yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya. Athrun lalu menatap Myrna yang saat itu berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah yang panik.

"A-Athrun-sama, Cagalli-sama dan Alex-sama baru saja, eto..."

Athrun mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyuruh Myrna untuk diam. Karena tak perlu dijelaskan, Athrun pasti sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Athrun merasa sedikit kesal melihat tingkah istri dan putranya. Cukup, habis sudah kesabarannya. Hh, istrinya benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran.

Dengan langkah cepat, Athrun menghampiri Cagalli, dan Athrun tarik lengannya agar mau mengikuti dirinya.

"Athrun! Ada apa ini?"

Athrun mendengar jika Cagalli yang meronta setelah ia tarik dengan paksa. Athrun lalu menatapnya.

"Diam, dan ikuti saja aku," ucap Athrun yang terus saja membawa Cagalli masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Myrna-san, Kisaka. Tolong jaga Alex, sekarang. Dan, ambil saja mainan yang saat ini ia pegang. Aku akan mengurus wanita manis yang berada di belakangku ini."

Myrna dan Kisaka terlihat mengangguk, menanggapi permintaan Athrun. Meski kegelisahan merayapi keduanya.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Athrun membawa Cagalli memasuki kamar mereka berdua, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Cagalli.

Terlihat, wajah Cagalli yang saat ini sedang kesal karena perlakuannya.

"Athrun, apa-apaan ini, ha?"

"Hh, bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu?" Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan yang begitu intens.

"...?"

"Apa lagi-lagi kau memberikan mainan seperti itu pada Alex?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hh, sudah kukatakan, Cagalli. Jangan mem-"

"Athrun, Alex itu sudah besar. Anak lelaki sepertinya boleh saja bermain pistol mainan seperti itu. Lagipula, pistol itu tidak berbahaya."

Tatapan Athrun semakin tajam melihat Cagalli, "Tidak berbahaya katamu? Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kaca jendela tadi? Kenapa bisa pecah seperti itu?"

Athrun marah, ya sangat marah...

Athrun marah pada Cagalli, karena ia berpikir Cagalli sudah sangat keterlaluan. Memang benar Alex adalah anak lelaki, tapi usianya baru saja 6 tahun. Jika ingin memanjakannya, harusnya Cagalli memberikannya sebuah bola atau permainan apapun, yang penting aman. Bukan malah memberinya sebuah pistol mainan yang bisa memecahkan kaca jendela.

Inilah salah satu sisi liar Cagalli yang lain. Begitu liar dalam mendidik putranya. Athrun akui bila istrinya dulu memang kerap kali berteman dengan senjata, politik, gundam atau apalah itu. Tapi, haruskah Cagalli mengajarkannya juga pada anaknya sendiri, Alex.

Disaat para ibu yang lain mengajarkan anaknya menulis dan membaca, memberikan hiburan kartun dan bermain permainan sesuai dengan umur mereka, tapi tidak bagi Cagalli.

Cagalli memang sosok ibu yang hebat, dan akan selalu menjadi yang terhebat untuk anaknya. Tapi, kenapa caranya mendidik anaknya sendiri terdengar begitu mengerikan, mengajarkan strategi bertahan, memberikan tontonan berita perpolitikan, dan memberikan mainan perang-perangan. Sungguh ekstrim...

"Ta-tapi Athrun, aku-"

Athrun meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Cagalli, "Berjanjilah kau tak akan memperlakukannya seperti itu lagi, atau aku... Aku...,"

Sial...

Athrun bingung dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Cagalli lalu menyingkirkan telunjuk Athrun yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Lalu apa ha? Kau mau menghukumku? Memarahiku? Atau mengadu pada Kira, agar ia menceramahiku?"

Hukuman... Benar hukuman...

Athrun akhirnya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Cagalli. Ah benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya selama ini. Athrun lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, dan

_Klek_

Athrun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kembali pada Cagalli dengan wajah yang menyeringai.

Cagalli sangat gugup melihat Athrun terus saja mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit _'mesum' _menurutnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Athrun.

"K-kau mau apa ha?" bahkan suaranya sedikit bergetar, membuat Athrun tersenyum kemenangan.

Athrun tak menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, yang ia lakukan hanya terus maju mendekatinya. Hingga Cagalli akhirnya benar-benar terpojok di dinding karena ulah Athrun. Athrun lalu membelai lembut rambut Cagalli, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli.

"Cobalah untuk bersikap sedikit lembut, Cagalli."

Cagalli pun merasakan tubuhnya telah melayang entah kemana.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Sebuah pagi yang indah menghampiri dunia. Sinar matahari pun mengintip melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Dan di sudut kamar tersebut, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang terlelap dengan sangat damai. Lalu, sebuah ponsel berbunyi, membuat salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Hh, hari ini rapat... Hoaaam." suara seseorang yang lebih dulu bangun itu yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde serta mata ambernya, terdengar sedikit lesu.

Lalu, tepat di samping wanita itu. Terdapat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut navy blue tengah terbaring dengan sangat tenang. Melihat wajah pria itu, membuat wajah sang wanita sedikit memerah karena malu.

Ia lalu mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya yang tak terlilit sehelai benang pun. Sungguh sial kemarin baginya. Di hukum oleh suaminya sendiri tanpa ampun. Hh, ternyata suaminya juga bisa terlihat begitu mengerikan jika sudah menghukumnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa telah ditaklukan, oleh seorang pria yang selama ini selalu ia taklukan.

Pria yang berada di sampingnya pun terbangun. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Pagi...," Athrun menyapa Cagalli dengan sangat ramah.

"Pa-pagi...," Cagalli menjawab dengan wajah yang merona.

Athrun bangkit dari tidurnya dan di sentuhnya tubuh istrinya. Ia mencium pipinya lalu terkekeh geli karena mendapati wajah Cagalli yang merah total.

"Hei Cagalli, berjanjilah kau tidak akan membiarkan Alex menyentuh mainan itu lagi."

Cagalli mengangguk dan memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan mengajarinya hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hh padahal aku anggap itu hal yang wajar."

"Tidak wajar untuk anak seusianya, sayang." Athrun mendekap tubuh Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Ya, baiklah... Aku mengalah, Athrun. Kau berhasil membuatku sedikit gila kemarin. Kau tau, 'bermain' denganmu dari sore hingga tengah malam, sungguh menyiksa."

Athrun tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Bodoh..." Cagalli mencubit lengan Athrun dengan cukup keras, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Asal kau mau menepati janjimu padaku tadi."

"Ya, aku akan menepatinya, mulai pagi ini, tidak akan ada lagi pecahan kaca karena Alex."

"Yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Dan bila aku mendengar hal seperti kemarin lagi pagi ini?"

"Kau boleh menghukumku, puas?" Cagalli merasa wajahnya sangat merah dan panas.

Dan hal itu membuat Athrun sedikit tertawa. Puas karena bisa menaklukan istrinya yang begitu liar.

"Hh, jangan tertawa. Minggir sana, aku mau bersiap-siap, hari ada ra-"

PRANG

"ATHRUN-SAMA!"

Suara teriakan Myrna, membuat Athrun dan Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tep... Tep.. Tep..

"Athrun-sama, Cagalli-sama, maaf mengganggu kalian sepagi ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Alex-sama memecahkan kaca dengan pistol mainannya." Myrna berteriak dari arah luar kamar Cagalli dan Athrun.

Meski pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat, tapi Cagalli masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara teriakan Myrna. Salah dengar atau tidak, Cagalli menelan ludahnya dengan begitu gugup. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan alasan ingin menemui Alex. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya sudah dicengkram seseorang.

Dengan santai Athrun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kisaka yang berada di luar.

"Kisaka, tolong lihat keadaan Alex saat ini. Sepertinya ia berulah lagi. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menanganinya saat ini, karena ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan saat ini."

Athrun memutuskan saluran teleponnya begitu ia mendapat persetujuan dari Kisaka di seberang sana.

Dengan cepat ia menaruh ponselnya dan beralih pada Cagalli yang saat ini sudah semakin gugup melihatnya.

"A-athrun, ta-tapi aku ada rapat hari ini."

Athrun tak peduli dengan ucapan Cagalli. Ia lalu merebahkan Cagalli kembali di atas ranjangnya.

"Nanti saja, Cagalli. Karena kita juga akan mengadakan rapat privasi pagi ini, mungkin berkaitan dengan hukuman," ucap Athrun dengan senyum kemenangan.

Ternyata, menaklukan istri yang begitu liar, tidak terlalu susah...

**END**

* * *

hahaaaaaaayy...

Sumimaseeeen, ah, fic apa nih... Ckckck *blush*

ahaha, panda lagi eror + kesurupan nih, ampe bikin fic begini -/./-" *baka

maaf, kalau ceritanya terbaca begitu,, weeew.. Maklum, menggila di tahun baru wkwkkwwkkw...

Ahaha, tapi semoga kalian terhibur deh...

Ah, panda gak tau lagi mau cingcong apa, lebih baik panda kabur saja...

**See you next time and Happy New Year XD**


End file.
